Dream And Challenge in Your Heart
Dream And Challenge in Your Heart is the fifth episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Synopsis Through the battle with Minato Sakai, Sekai and Fumina have realized what they need to do, and they quickly begin working towards the championship. Meanwhile, in order to keep his promise to Fumina, Yuuma is building power-up equipment for his Lightning Gundam. But rival teams are also steadily preparing for the regional qualifying tournament. Each with their own dreams in their hearts, they all gather for the Gunpla Battle Japanese Under-19 Championship’s West Tokyo Tournament. On the first day of the tournament, Fumina arrives with her just-completed Winning Gundam, and Sekai and Yuuma have been making their own preparations too. A random drawing determines that the Try Fighters will fight in match three of the first day. Demonstrating the results of all their efforts thus far, the Try Fighters finally begin their struggle to reach the national tournament!GundamInfo Plot As Mirai cooks breakfast, Sekai Kamiki thinks over his battle with Minato Sakai. While testing out the articulation on his BG-011B Build Burning Gundam, he thinks back to a conversation he had with Mr. Ral. He tells Sekai that in order to become one with the kit, he needed to understand its range of articulation and realize that within his own body. Only then could he become the Build Burning itself. At Seiho Academy, Mirai convinces the swim team to allow her and Sekai to use the pool for training. Sekai cannonballs into the pool with his gunpla and thinks back to Ral's words that if he can't use the Jigen Haoh in every situation, then he won't win the championship. Meanwhile, Fumina puts the finishing touches on her new gunpla, while Yuuma polishes the Back Weapons System for his LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam. Despite thinking back to the mysterious man's words of his lack of talent for Gunpla Battle, Yuuma presses on. Ral is shocked that he is the only one in the club room. At the Miyazato School, Minato pays a visit to the schools Gunpla team. Their leader, Shunsuke Sudou, asks if he has what he ordered, and Minato presents him with the Mega Shiki. Meguta Yasu obsesses over the detail of the unit and its reinforcement for battle. Shunsuke tells him that it is worthy of him being of the Shingyo School of Gunpla. WWhen Yomi asks if its right to hand over such a high-end suit, Minato tells her that he's not participating in the tournament due to wanting to master the Shingyo School. Before he leaves, Shunsuke tells Minato that Yuuma is also entering the championship, shocking him. Meanwhile, Yuuma arrives at the club room, where Ral is excited that he has finished his Lightning Gundam. Yuuma then challenges Ral to a battle which he accepts. Immediately, Ral's MS-07R-35 Gouf R35 is fired upon by Yuuma's Lightning Gundam, forcing him on the defensive. At the same time, Fumina complains about being placed on trash duty and wants to get back to completing her gunpla. She is then shouted at by Mirai, who the former assumes is a member of the swim club. She explains that Sekai wanted to use the swim club for battle, but Fumina has no idea why he needs the pool. Emerging from the pool, Sekai explains that he's undergoing special training. Later, he tells Fumina that he was using the swimming pool to simulate a zero gravity environment. He tells her that his master taught him to do all things in earnest, and Fumina asks why he learned kenpo. Sekai tells her it is because he wanted to be strong, and it is her reason for playing Gunpla Battle. She wanted to be as strong as the boys, like girl she saw as a kid. Her moves in the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam were beautiful, and she figured that if she played, they would meet in battle one day. Sekai suggests to do well enough to get her noticed, and she agrees. From afar, Mirai spies on the two, when Fumina notices Yuuma leaving the club room. Fumina and Sekai take off for the club room, only to find a despondent Mr. Ral. The kids observe his battered Gouf R35, and Ral mentions that less than 5 fighters have ever made him drop his shield, and Yuuma was added to that list. At night, Fumina wonders if she'll ever meet that person. The next morning, Mirai wishes Sekai luck in the tournament. Outside the location, Mr. Ral asks Fumina if she finished her Gunpla, which she did. Yuuma is getting impatient waiting for Sekai, when he shows up being dragged by Kaoruko Sazaki. Kaoruko explains that she ran into Sekai, who didn't know where the location was, so she took him there. Fumina begrudgingly thanks her rival. Inside, the tournament officially kicks off, and Seiho Academy is drawn as the third match. The first round begins with Hachimanji High School's Team Cross Sword defeating Team Kamigusa. Chusi Middle School's Team Angelfish easily wins their match with their underwater specialty. Though Sekai thinks they're cool, Fumina and Yuuma point out that the all have underwater types and wonder if the field had been in space. Team Try Fighters opponent is Team Gaia Dragon of Miyazono High School. Daigo Ishibashi of Seiren Academy observes Yuuma, while Minato wonders why Yuuma returned to Gunpla Battle. Shunsuke pays him a visit, but Minato brushes it off as merely stopping by. The two hear Kaoruko and her girls cheering on Sekai, with Minato realizing that he's the same kid he met at G-Muse. On the field, Fumina thanks both Sekai and Yuuma for helping her get this far. The three launch, while Shunsuke assumes that the Lightning Gundam is based off of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Minato is more interested in the Build Burning, but can't place where he recognizes it. Gyanko notices that Fumina's changed her machine into a support unit, and Ral compliments them on becoming a set of unique individuals. Instead of supporting from the rear, Yuuma surprised Fumina by charging the Lighting Gundam into the heart of the battle and transforming it into Waverider form. Yuuma defeats his opponent but Fumina one ups him by transforming her craft into the SD-237 Winning Gundam, shocking everyone. She defeats her opponent, while Sekai struggles against the last GN-X. Despite Yuuma's offer for help, Sekai beings using his Jigen Haoh technique by literally running through space. He defeats the last GN-X, and Minato remembers that the Build Burning was similar to the machine Sei Iori used in the 11th tournament. Team Try Fighters wins the match, but Team SRSC vows that they'll win their match. Yuuma asks Sekai how he pulled off his move, and he says it was just special training. Yuuma tells him that he's no ordinary idiot, and the two stare each other down before Fumina tackles them for a group hug. Being the first time she's made it past round 1, Sekai says that they'll keep winning, and Yuuma vows to keep his promise. Also observing their fight was Tatsuya Yuuki. He finds Team Try Fighters to be a unique team, and only came because he heard Mr. Ral was their coach. He asks a woman referred to as "Lady" what she thinks of the team, revealing herself to be the same woman that inspired Fumina. After the battle, Yuuma is confronted by Minato, who asks if he's trying to run away from fighting him. Stats Characters *Sekai Kamiki *Minato Sakai *Yuuma Kousaka *Mr. Ral *Mirai Kamiki * Tatsuya Yuuki * Lady Kawaguchi Mobile Weapons Main *SD-237 Winning Gundam *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *MS-07R-35 Gouf R35 Others *Mega-Shiki *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock *RMSN-008 Bertigo *RX-160S Byarlant Custom *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio *RGM-111 Hardygun *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 *MS-06V Zaku Tank (RX-75-4 Guntank colors, with RGM-79 GM head) *MSM-10 Zock *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-03 Gogg *GNX-603T GN-X (Granzort, Winzart, and Aquabeat colors with matching weapons) Trivia *Yuuma acknowledges Fumina's pep talk with the words "Mission accepted", the catchphrase of Heero Yuy in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. *Team Gaia Dragon's GN-Xs are colored and armed to match the starring mecha of another Sunrise series, Madō King Granzort. Each is also armed with a Gundam equivalent of their referenced machine's signature weapon. *When Sekai used "Ryusei Rasen-Ken", as it collided with the GN-X on a debris, a massive density of plavsky particles flows out of the epicenter, this may be a reference from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, episode Twin Drive (episode) the scene where 00 deflects the incoming beam releasing huge amounts of GN particles and also shows all characters facing towards that direction this goes the same on GBFT. References